Labios De Princesa
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Triste y humillada, Bra Brief decide tomar venganza, para ello, utiliza su inteligencia y sensualidad para conquistar al guerrero mas poderoso del universo. (Bra/Goku) CONTINUACION DE "KAKAROTO"
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor: **DRAGON BALL Z/GT no me pertenecen, es propiedad del Señor Akira Toriyama.

CAPITULO 1.

_¿Es que acaso los hombres no pueden disimular un poco su estupidez?_

_Miraba ante mis ojos al amor de mi vida, si, digo amor de mi vida por que no habrá otro ser en este planeta que sea más perfecto para mí. _

_Recuerdo con una sonrisa las historias que mi madre me contaba cuando me iba a la cama, ¡Esa hermosa princesa a la espera de su apuesto Príncipe, dispuesto a rescatarla y vivir felices para toda la eternidad! Y yo siempre imaginándomelo a él, sobre un hermoso caballo blanco, luchando contra monstruos y peligros para encontrarme y besarme. Si, y vivir felices para siempre…_

_Es decir, ¡Nacimos tal para cual! Yo era hermosa, popular, millonaria y educada, además de una princesa, por supuesto. Y El, un chico alto, apuesto, fuerte, cariñoso, romántico, un poco idiota, pero nada que no se pueda resolver, y además de todo, ¡Saiyajin!_

_Claro, no se puede pedir todo en esta vida. No pude evitar decepcionarme cuando me dijeron que era un clase baja, ¡Ah, mi corazón casi se rompe en mil pedacitos! Pero logre superarlo, y al pasar los años, mi amor por el creció, tal y como lo hizo mi cuerpo, mis curvas, mis pechos y mi belleza…_

-¿Entonces, Goten, me acompañarías a la fiesta de graduación? Es decir, tengo taaantas invitaciones, tu sabes cuantos pretendientes tengo al ser tan hermosa, claro, ¡Pero yo se que por ser un amigo de la infancia, tengo que tomarte en cuenta antes que a los demás…!

-Eh… ¿Bra?

-Se que no te has animado a invitarme porque eres un poco tímido, ¡Pero es totalmente comprensible! Y espero te sientas más seguro de ti mismo después de esto, además quiero que mi pareja de baile sea el chico más guapo de la universidad…

-¡Bra!

_Su tono de vos me callo peligrosamente fuerte, fruncí el ceño ante tal grosería y lo mire esperando a que hablara. ¿Por qué se dignaba a interrumpirme? Tendría que enseñarle, además de vestirse bien, un poco de modales, no lo culpo, creció en una familia pobre._

-No puedo ir contigo al baile de Graduación, Bra. Hoy en la mañana invite a Paris y ella ha aceptado ir conmigo… Lo siento.

_¿Era una broma verdad? _

_Es decir… ¿Paris? Esa gata rastrera que se la pasaba de bar en bar buscando a que hombre atrapar entre sus garras para quitarle el dinero y manipularlo a su antojo… La misma chica que se había metido con el profesor de Matemáticas solo para que no reprobara el curso y repitiera el año. ¡Sí, claro, era una broma!_

-Goten, ¡No debes de bromear así conmigo!

_Me cruce de brazos esperando a que se disculpara por una mentira de tan mal gusto, me abrazara y me dijera que con mucho gusto iría conmigo al baile, que toda la vida había esperado para invitarme a salir, que siempre había sido el amor de su vida, que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por poder acompañarme…_

-No es ninguna broma, ella es la chica que quería invitar desde un principio… ¡Me considero muy afortunado de que haya aceptado mi propuesta! Lamento no poder aceptar su invitación.

_Sentía mi dignidad resbalar por mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, ¿me estaba rechazando? ¿Y por esa perra de Paris? ¡No, Goten estas en un error!_

-¡No puedes ir con ella! Serás la burla de la escuela…

_Ups, su expresión se volvió dura y fría. ¿Abre dicho algo malo?_

-¿Y por que seré la burla de la escuela? ¿Solo porque no voy contigo? Mira Bra… Paris me gusta, me ha gustado desde primer año, es una chica dulce, agradable…

_Una zorra…_

-Es humilde y carismática… Tal vez deberías aprender algo de ella.

_¿Aprender de ella? ¡Me estaba comparando! Ese maldito insecto me estaba comparando con una cualquiera…_

-Me apena mucho que no puedas ver lo que en realidad es Paris… ¡Una mojigata! Podrías conseguirte a alguien mejor, Goten, una chica de clase, con estilo, bella, inteligente… Una Saiyajin.

_Casi enfurecida, mire como sonreía burlonamente, ¿le causaba gracia lo que decía? ¡Pues no era ningún chiste lo que estaba contando! Y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, evite darle una enorme bofetada y simplemente me limite a mirarlo con mis manos sobre mis caderas. Empezaba a arrepentirme de haberme fijado en el._

-La mojigata aquí eres tú, Bra… creyéndote la última coca-cola del desierto, cuando en realidad ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MOCOSA MIMADA!

_¡Auch, algo dentro de mí se rompió! Podía sentirlo…_

-Y si piensas que con esa actitud me vas a gustar algún día, estas muy equivocada, ¡Jamás me enamorare de ti! ¡JAMAS!

_Y antes de decidir si matarlo a golpes o llorar desconsoladamente, vi como me daba la espalda y se iba dando furiosas zancadas cada vez mas lejos de mí, hasta desaparecer en una esquina del pasillo…_

_Solloce, sentía lagrimas inundar mis ojos y mi labio inferior temblar. Me habían insultado, me habían rechazado y comparado con una cualquiera. ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera? Era una lástima que ya estuviera muerto, el hubiera podido darle su merecido a Goten…_

-¡Bra, ¿estás bien?! Vimos que discutían, pero no queríamos interrumpir…

_Era Maron y Mai, que se acercaron a mí a consolarme rápidamente. Mis dos mejores amigas, las que siempre me apoyaban en todo, las que nunca me dejaban sola en nada, y las que, como en ese momento, limpiaban mis lágrimas de desamor._

_Esa tarde fue una de las peores de mi vida, llore desconsoladamente abrazada a ellas mientras me acariciaban la espalda y me decían cosas como "hay muchos chicos mejores que él, no debe de afectarte lo que te dijo" y "tú eres hermosa, el solo lo dijo porque sabe que nunca podrá estar a tu altura" lo cual solo aumentaban mis lagrimas y mi dolor interior, el dolor de la humillación._

_Insistí en que no necesitaba que me acompañaran a mi casa, que estaba bien, ellas a duras penas me creyeron y se despidieron de mí con un cálido abrazo. Subí a mi coche y llore en todo el camino hasta Corporación Capsula. ¡Ah, y para rematar, mi canción favorita de amor comenzó a sonar en la radio! _

_Subiendo el volumen, comencé a cantar. _

_Mi pie se hundió en el acelerador…_

*BIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIP*

_Mi celular, Genial ¿Y ahora quién demonios se atrevía molestar a la humillada princesa Saiyajin? _

_Bajando la velocidad, busque el móvil en mi bolso hasta encontrarlo. Un número desconocido. Fruncí el ceño y conteste, tal vez sería Goten pidiendo disculpas…_

"¿Hola?"

"**Vaya, vaya… Miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¡A la princesucha de quinta! Dime, Bra, ¿Qué se siente ser rechazada y humillada por el amor de tu vida?"**

_Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis manos sobre el volante. ¡Esa maldita perra de Pan! ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número?_

"¿Es que no te cansas de molestar? ¡¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres?!"

_Quería salir del auto y matarla, quería golpearla, quemarla, torturarla, ¡Tantos años de molestarme! Tantos años de hacerme la vida imposible, ¡Y todo por envidia!_

"**Sé que estas furiosa y deprimida por que mi querido Tío Goten te rechazo, ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! ¿Quién quisiera ir al baile con una p…?"**

_Colgué. _

_Mas lagrimas nublaron mi vista y tuve que limpiarlas con mi antebrazo para no chocar. ¡Quería morirme! ¿Cómo se había enterado de que Goten me había rechazado? Tal vez el se lo había contado. Ya podía imaginármelos a ambos, burlándose de mí a mis espaldas… _

_Si, la peor tarde de mi vida…_

_¡Ah, mi casa! POR FIN._

_Baje del auto y camine tranquilamente hacia la entrada. Me había prometido en el camino no hacer un drama en mi casa, mi mama se preocuparía y no quería dar muchas explicaciones al respecto… No ahora._

_Por suerte estaba trabajando en su laboratorio. Bien. _

_No tenía hambre, no tenía sed. No quería nada más que llegar a mi habitación y echarme a llorar 3 días seguidos, así que no lo pensé y subí las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré. Casi al instante mis lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas y mis manos cubrieron mi rostro, desconsoladamente llore sobre la puerta 1 hora._

_Un poco más tranquila, logre componerme y llegue hasta mi cama, donde el recuerdo de Goten diciéndome "Jamás me enamorare de ti" volvió a mí y volví a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el colchón, abrazada a mi peluche de Majin Buu, mojándolo con mis dolorosas lagrimitas._

_Cayó la noche y decidí tomar un baño. Me calme un poco con el agua caliente rodeando mi cuerpo y relajando mis músculos, tensos y abatidos, nuevamente llore sobre la tina._

_Sé que una princesa no debe llorar, ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, chicas compréndanme, el amor de mi vida me rechazo, me humillo, me comparo… ¡Y luego esa maldita de Pan! Con ella podría vengarme fácilmente, pero eso jamás quitaría el dolor del desamor, de la decepción, mi mente, mi orgullo, mi dignidad clamaban por venganza, por masacrarlo, ¡me había hecho llorar! ¡Me había gritado! A la princesa de los Saiyajin._

_Y eso se pagaba con la muerte._

_Decidí ponerme una bata corta de encajes dorados para dormir, y acostándome de nuevo sobre mi cama, abrace mi peluche, llore otro poco más y finalmente caí dormida con la reconfortante idea de cómo vengarme de Pan en mi cabeza, hasta que comencé a soñar._

000

Una sombra se reflejo a través de la habitación, antes de que un par de pisadas se oyeran alrededor de la cama, en donde la joven peli azul se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Un sujeto se acerco tan rápidamente que el ruido apenas fue audible para ella. Sonrió al verla. Se inclino sobre la cama, no podía esperar, la quería besar.

-Bra, te amo, por favor perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido contigo esta tarde…

Sus susurros fueron oídos por la princesa, la cual abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando las negras pupilas del Saiyajin delante de ella.

-Goten… Te perdono. ¡Te amo!

Y se levanto para besarlo, sus labios sabían tan bien, se movían tan sensualmente sobre los suyos. Era un beso lleno de amor, ella intensifico los movimientos tímidamente, quería arrastrarlo hasta su corazón y atraparlo, jamás dejarlo ir. ¡Oh Goten, SU príncipe!

-¡GOTEN!

000

_Abrí los ojos sin dejar de besarlo, sabía que Goten regresaría a mí, ¡Claro que lo sabia! Nadie podía rechazar a la princesa Saiyajin ni en un millón de años. Tal vez incluso me pediría que fuera su novia, ¡Oh, mejor aún, su esposa! Si, esposa del más guapo e inteligente y sensual…_

_Clave mis ojos sobre los suyos, si, eran tan negros, tan sensuales, profundos. Y sus labios no paraban de besarme tan apasionadamente… Solté un gemido de placer. Se sentía tan bien._

_Tarde exactamente 4 segundos para darme cuenta de que no era Goten el que me estaba besando, y otros 3 segundos para reaccionar y separarlo de mí. Pensé rápido e hice la única cosa que pude haber hecho para que se alejara…._

-¡Auuuuch! Hey Bra, ¿Por qué me has mordido así?-

_Esa vos… esa silueta, ese hombre…_

-Qué Demonios…

_Lo mire tan horrorizada que incluso el se dio cuenta de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder, y sin previo aviso, comencé a gritar…_

_Sin pensarlo, me aleje de él y salte de la cama hacia el otro lado de la habitación, ¡Qué demonios se pensaba ese insecto! ¡Me beso! ¿Es que acaso quería violarme? ¿Me había espiado toda la noche? ¡Pervertido!_

-¡Bra ¿Qué pasa?!-

_¡Mi mamita! Corrí hacia ella, casi casi llorando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un pervertido horrible venia y me besaba mientras dormía… ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! _

-¡MAMÁ!-

_La abrace fuertemente. Esta vez comencé a llorar sobre ella. Sus labios sobre los míos, tal vez me había tocado sin que lo sintiera, tal vez me había hecho algo, ¡IUUU QUE HORRIBLE!_

-¿Goku? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Qué paso Bra?-

_Mire a mi mama y luego al sujeto, ¿Goku? … Si, es cierto. Era el Señor Goku. ¡El papa de Goten! ¿Qué diablos? ¡COMO SE ATREVIA! Si tan solo mi padre estuviera aquí… Vi como el pervertido comenzaba a irse por el pasillo, mire hacia mi madre, aun asustada, horrorizada, asqueada._

_Y finalmente, decidí desahogarme, y apuntando hacia donde se había ido ese horrible insecto comencé a gritar y llorar._

-¡Me ha besado! ¡Me ha tocado! ¡MAMÁ, GOKU ME INTENTO VIOLAR!

_Y ese fue el comienzo de mi historia, de mi plan, de mi verdadera vida como lo que realmente soy:_

_BRA, LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN._

_**Continuara.**_

**Notas del Autor: **¡LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Y aquí tienen la tan esperada continuación de "Kakaroto" Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que la principal en esta historia es Bra. Ya verán como tengo preparadas muchas cosas para Goku y para nuestra adorada princesita.

¡Gracias por leerlo, para saber si les gusta, dejen Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Autor: **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Son geniales todos y me encanta la fidelidad con la que siguen esta historia. No los decepcionare, tengo TANTO planeado para esta singular pareja que no paro de escribir capitulo tras capitulo sin perder la inspiración ni mucho menos.

De todos modos hago un pequeño recordatorio, para mayor entendimiento de la trama, pueden pasar a leer el fanfic "Kakaroto" en mi perfil, eso en todo caso de querer saber la historia completa, pero es a gusto suyo, de todos modos si no lo leen entenderán la trama por igual. Mientras tanto. ¡Que disfruten su lectura!

CAPITULO 2.

_Bien, esta aparte es un poco confusa y dramática así que lo explicare lo mejor posible…_

_Yo no soy de esas personas que cuando se meten en problemas, se la pasan días enteros llorando y lamentándose de su vida, no, no lo soy. ¡Por favor! Soy hija del gran y orgulloso Vegeta, lo menos que podía hacer es tragarme el llanto y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada en mi vida…._

_¡Pero es que un pervertido acosador clase baja me había intentado violar!_

_Se necesitaron 15 minutos para que mi madre pudiera tranquilizarme un poco y arroparme en la cama para después traerme un té que me relajara los nervios. ¡Pero era una niñita inocente de 17 años! ¿Qué podía yo hacer ante un intento de abuso sexual? ¡Y del hombre más poderoso del endemoniado mundo! No, ¡DEL UNIVERSO!_

_¡Ah y eso no lo es todo! _

_Era increíble cómo le costaba creerme a mi madre, ¿era tan difícil concebir la idea de que el gran salvador de la humanidad tenga tendencias pederastas y se la pase acosando niñas hermosas y bellas? ¡Pues si! Yo si lo creía, y ese hombre era un enfermo mental y mientras trataba de convencerla, ella resultaba con sus preguntas ridículas como: "Cariño, conozco a Goku desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿estás segura de que no intentaba salvarte dándote respiración boca a boca?... Es decir, tal vez pensó que te estabas ahogando" A lo que yo contestaba con un grito de enfado y desesperación. ¡Mamá, para tu información, trato de violarme! ¡VIOLARME!_

_Okey, está bien. Exagero las cosas, no trato de violarme, ¡pero me beso!_

_Y bueno, GRACIAS a los dioses desperté tan rápido como pude para detenerlo y si no lo hubiera hecho nadie sabría lo que hubiera pasado con mi pura y casta inocencia. ¡Ah, pobre de mí! _

_Bien, no retrasare más las cosas. Termine corriendo a mi mama de mi habitación, pues quería estar sola y pensar en el trauma que acababa de pasar, superarlo y maquillarme, por que tanto susto me había sacado "líneas de expresión" que debían de tratarse meticulosamente. _

_Entre tanto, volví a dormir abrazada a mi peluche. De nuevo soñé con un saiyajin sobre mí, hablándome y besándome, pero extrañamente, no era Goten a quien me imaginaba…._

_Si no a Goku._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sin esperar el menor asentimiento e incapaz de contener sus ansias, el alto saiyajin avanzo hasta la mujer madura y la tomo de los brazos, su rostro reflejaba desesperación, arrepentimiento, tristeza…

Una tristeza que Bulma jamás vio en su rostro antes, ni siquiera cuando murió…

-¡Por favor Bulma! Sé que te pido muchos favores, ¡Lo sé! Pero te lo suplico, puedo remediar lo que acabo de hacer haya arriba. ¡Se que estuvo mal! Pero necesito hablar con Bra…

-Goku. Sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones, te conozco. Jamás intentarías dañar u obligar a alguien, ¡Y menos a una jovencita inocente como Bra! El único problema aquí es que ella no quiere verte ahora…

-¡Por lo que más quieras, convéncela! Es tal vez mi última oportunidad antes de que pueda arreglarse todo este problema, ¡Solo 5 minutos Bulma! Prometo no alterarla ni acercarme a ella… ¡Solo quiero que me escuche!

La peli-azul apretó los labios sumamente indecisa. Sabía perfectamente que su hija se negaría, a menos que ella le prometiera algo valioso e invaluable, que la convenciera de pasar al menos 5 minutos con el… Si, le debía el favor a su mejor amigo de la infancia, los había salvado de morir muchas veces antes, tenía que cumplirle el deseo de hablar con su hija por lo menos.

-Espera aquí, la traeré en un momento-

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_No sé cómo, no se para que, ni siquiera sé por qué… ¡Pero de pronto mi madre me rogaba por que yo hablara con él! ¿Si entienden no? YO. Hablar con mi abusador, mi acosador, ¡MI corrompedor de inocencia! Y aun que pusiera demasiadas excusas y muchos "¡Ni lo pienses!" por respuesta, mi madre persistió hábilmente tratando de jugarme la mente con sus trucos mentales, ella era inteligente a morir, pero yo lo era más y pronto, la tuve casi de rodillas ante mi prometiéndome todo el oro del mundo (metafóricamente) para que yo cumpliera su orden y fuera a hablar con ese enfermo…_

_Y por desconcertante y sorprendente que fuera, finalmente accedí a su petición. ¿Por qué? No lo sabría decir jamás, pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que ir a hablar con él en ese momento cambiaria el curso de mi tranquila y aburrida vida, para convertirla en algo más que leyenda… Si, leyenda. La princesa Saiyajin, ¡Digna de recordarse!_

_Y poniéndome una ropa más decente: Short cortos y una inocente blusa color rosa pastel, decidí a encaminarme hacia el laboratorio, donde mi madre me había dicho, me esperaba el enfermo mental… ¡Aiñ, que emoción, que nervios! Jamás había oído de alguien que sobreviviera a abusos sexuales ¡Y a mí me intento violar el hombre más fuerte del mundo! Wow, Bra… ¡Eres toda una guerrera!_

_Y finalmente, delante de la compuerta, suspire larga y profundamente. "No te hará daño, no te hará daño" Me repetía a 100 veces por minuto en mi cabeza, intento calmar mis nervios de punta. ¿Y si intentaba aprovecharse de mi otra ves? Bue, aquí estaba mi madre, ella me defendería… ¡Ah, sí papá aun siguiera vivo!_

_Y entonces, entre._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fruncía el ceño mientras miraba el jardín que tan perfectamente recordaba de la corporación capsula desde la ventana, ¿realmente Bra no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en Vegetasei? ¿Nada respecto a las dificultades y maldades de Kakaroto? ¿Nada respeto al amor que profesaba hacia el…? Era doloroso, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de hacerla recordar, y estaba decidido a lograrlo.

Fue duro verla en su habitación gritar asustada al verlo, como si fuera un completo extraño para ella. Pero después de salir abatido y permanecer en el pasillo por varios minutos, logro decidirse al fin, que ni siquiera borrándole la memoria podía obligarla a olvidar su amor, y tal vez… si hablaba con ella, recordaría un poco, y conforme el tiempo pasara, ella lograría amarlo y reconocerlo. Si, tenía que ser así, no podía imaginarse a el mismo ya sin Bra.

Jamás.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse repentinamente, y al volverse, todos los pequeños músculos de su piel se tensaron al ver la tímida pero hermosa imagen de la Princesa ante el marco de la entrada del laboratorio, detrás de su madre. Reprimió una sonrisa, ¡Tenia tantas ganas de ir y abrazarla! Decirle que jamás le haría daño, que nunca permitiría que nadie la hiciera sufrir y besarla…

-Mamá, ¿Ya viste como me mira?-Pregunto con vos muy baja la joven detrás de su protectora madre, quien noto la mirada del saiyajin sobre ella y no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo acosada.

-Tranquila hija, prometió no acercarse a ti mientras hable contigo, ¿Bien? Ahora los dejo, regresare en 5 minutos-

Bulma miro al alto guerrero, quien asintió, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo y agradecimiento por cumplirle el favor. Se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de que ella saliera y desapareciera de la habitación, la cual al cerrarse la compuerta, quedo en un silencio sepulcral por varios minutos. Bra al parecer, se le hacía más cómodo estar con la espalda pegada a la pared fijando la vista en el suelo, siempre alerta a cualquier movimiento amenazante…

Goku entonces suspiro, sabía que el tenia que comenzar la conversación si quería avanzar rápido, así que, mientras se rascaba la cabeza dudoso, dijo lo que solo a él se le pudo ocurrir preguntarle a una chica por la cual mostraba cierto interés emocional:

-Y bueno, ¿Tienes hambre?

"_¿Es una broma? ¡En vez de suplicarme perdón por su gran falta de respeto!"_ Pensaba la joven de cabellos azules, visiblemente enojada. Casi olvidando su miedo y timidez, se cruzo de brazos y le miro con cierto resentimiento. ¡Quería matarle! "_Con razón la zorra de Pan y el idiota de Goten se comportan de esa manera, si yo tuviera un abuelo o padre así, me suicidaría a mí misma" _

-Uhmm, ¿He dicho algo malo?

Nuevamente el salvador del universo hubiera preferido estar peleando con el peor de sus enemigos, a estar ahí, delante de una joven adolescente saiyajin enfadada. ¿Por qué no podía leer mentes? ¡Todo fuera más fácil! Y más con las mujeres…

-¡Goku, te metiste a mi habitación y me besaste mientras dormía hace apenas una hora! ¿No crees que por lo menos, deberías estarme suplicando perdón de rodillas?

Y ahí estaba. Bra Brief en todo su esplendor, la primera hija mujer consentida de Bulma y Vegeta, la primera nieta consentida de sus abuelos, la más hermosa y codiciada de su escuela y la mas ansiada entre todos los hombres, ¿Quién si no era para exigirle a un clase baja que se arrodillara?

-¿De rodillas? ¡Vamos Bra, no es momento de jugar! Necesito que recuerdes…-Casi exasperado por no saber cómo comenzar a contarle toda su historia juntos, avanzo un par de pasos hasta ella. Instintivamente la joven retrocedió asustada, ¿de nuevo se intentaría aprovechar de ella? ¿Y si utilizaba toda su fuerza para retenerla? ¡Qué dios se apiadara de la pobre alma de esa inocente chiquilla!

-¿Recordar? ¡¿Qué se supone que tienen que ver mis recuerdos con el beso?!-Tragándose el miedo y las ganas de salir corriendo despavorida de ese lugar, la princesa quiso saber más sobre el tema, ¿Y si en realidad tenía una explicación razonable? Vio en el rostro de Goku una expresión confusa y desesperada. ¿Qué era tan malo como para no poder decírselo?

-Princesa. Tu, tu hace no mucho tiempo fuiste la verdadera gobernante de este planeta, al lado de tu padre y mío. Yo… yo te hice mucho daño antes…

¿Cómo decirle que la había violado mientras estaba siendo controlado por su contraparte malvada saiyajin? ¿Cómo explicarle que el había vuelto en si, después de que ella ya había logrado embarazarse y la había ayudado a traer al mundo a su hija, Bura? ¿Y su hija? ¿Realmente estaría bien? ¿Y si Bra no le creía? ¿Cómo vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo concebir su vida sin su Princesa a su lado? –Bra, tienes que recordarlo… Por favor, mírame.

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias y reacciones, avanzo tan rápido de un extremo a otro del salón para llegar hasta ella y tomarla de los brazos, acercándola tanto como le permitiera su propia angustia y agonía. -¡Bra, recuérdame, TE LO SUPLICO!

Pero era muy tarde. La joven que le había observado venir hacia ella, totalmente horrorizada, estaba congelada entre sus manos sin saber si gritar, llorar o simplemente bofetearlo por osar tocarla. ¡La estaba forzando de nuevo! ¡La estaba agarrando posesivamente! ¿Sería en fin de sus días acaso? Aun congelada y muerta de miedo frente a él, solo se limito a bajar la mirada y comenzar a sollozar. _"Por favor, que no me haga daño este loco" _Rogaba mentalmente, incapaz de articular palabra, sintió el agarre de sus brazos apretarse.

-Mírame Princesa… ¡Mírame y dime que me recuerdas!- Goku tomo la barbilla de Bra para levantar su rostro y ambos, tan cerca como estaban, se miraron fijamente por ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? Nadie lo sabría, pero parecieron pasar años atraves de ellos mientras lo hacían. –Por…Por favor Go…Goku- Fue lo único que atino a decir Bra y lo único que su quebrada vos pudo articular, antes de echarse a llorar de miedo y ansiedad. ¡Realmente lo quería lejos de ella! ¡MUY LEJOS!

¡Ese sujeto estaba enfermo!

Y quiso gritar de alegría cuando la presión de sus brazos disminuyo a nada, dando por sentado que la había liberado del amenazador agarre. –No te lastimare mas, pequeña, yo lamento haberte asustado… Solo quería…

TAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ

Antes de que cualquier movimiento o acción pudiera asimilarse en su cerebro, Bra ya había preparado su mano para propinarle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, la cual no logro mover ni siquiera un centímetro del rostro del guerrero, el cual no sintió ningún dolor… por lo menos físico.

Y los reclamos comenzaron a fluir…

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO, COMO TE ATREVES! ¡Me besas, te aprovechas, me das un susto de muerte y todavía tienes el descaro de pedir hablar conmigo, disque para "arreglar las cosas" ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE HACES? Te doy una segunda oportunidad y en vez de suplicarme perdón vienes y me agredes físicamente mientras de exiges que te recuerde! ¿Recordarte? ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! Ah pero yo se que lo haces por que mi padre está muerto, ¡Pero te juro que si estuviera vivo el te hubiera…!

-¿Muerto…?

Y cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo furiosa por atreverse a interrumpirla, de pronto pareció entender que algo, REALMENTE iba mal en la cabeza del saiyajin… y muy mal. –Si… Esta muerto. ¿No recuerdas la muerte de mi padre?

Y el rostro consternado y abatido de Goku solo reafirmo su precoz hipótesis del problema. ¡Realmente no recordaba el haber visto a Vegeta morir! Y parecía realmente sorprendido y triste. Casi sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver la dura y difícil reacción del guerrero, parecía muy dolido realmente -¿Goku…?

-Bra… ¿Por qué esta muerto? ¿Quién lo mato? ¿Dónde… como?

Y sin esperar respuesta, se volvió de espaldas a ella para que la joven no mirara sus lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Vegeta, su amigo había muerto? ¡¿Cómo demonios había vuelto todo a la normalidad si el Príncipe Saiyajin no había revivido entonces?! ¿Qué clase de deseo habría pedido Pan delante de Sheng Long? Debía de cerciorarse rápidamente de que nada mas hubiera estado fuera de lugar…

Instintivamente busco el ki de lo que era su familia antes de ser Kakaroto. Goten, bien estaba vivo, podía sentir su presencia en la ciudad… Pan, si seguía viva. Gohan…. No. ¿Dónde estaba Gohan? ¡¿Qué había pasado con su hijo?! ¿Y Milk? ¡No podían…!

Se volvió para encarar a la chica, quien se asusto ante el brusco movimiento. -¡¿Dónde está Gohan y Milk?!- La dura vos del guerrero la desconcertó de tal manera, que le costó hablar y concebir una rápida respuesta en su cerebro. -¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?!

-¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?! ¡Murieron al igual que mi padre! Ellos… ¡ELLOS ESTAN MUERTOS!- Y sin esperar reacción alguna, aparto la mirada y cerró los ojos. ¡Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil! Se supone que ya no tendría que llorar por la muerte de su padre… ¡Ya no más lagrimas!

-Gohan…

Cayendo de rodillas, el alto saiyajin pareció desmoronarse poco a poco en mil pedazos sobre su propia agonía. ¿Muertos? Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre su puño apretado, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¡Significaba que ya no podría verlos jamás! ¡Nunca volvería a abrazar a su hijo! A su primogénito -No… No es cierto.

La princesa miraba la amplia espalda temblar entre tensos arrebatos de ira. Parecía a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin y destruirlo todo. Tenía que calmarse, aun que ella ahora entendía el por qué de su extraño comportamiento, no podía recordar nada y el dolor que expresaba en ese preciso momento, al enterarse de la muerte de Vegeta, Gohan y Milk era y se sentía tan genuino.

"_Incluso puedo sentir dentro de mí, su dolor…" _Pensó sorprendida, al encontrarse ella misma limpiándose las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas ante el dolor del guerrero que lloraba fríamente frente a ella. _"Debe de ser alguna clase de conexión saiyajin" _ y sin poder evitar sentir su merecida compasión se acerco a él tan lento y pasible como su estilizado cuerpo se lo permitía, para finalmente, colocarle una mano sobre su hombro.

Y callo el dolor.

La cálida piel de la palma de su mano contra el tenso musculo de su hombro actuó en un efecto tan extremadamente relajante para Goku, que casi inmediatamente detuvo el doloroso y lastimero lamento que salía de su alma, en profunda pena por haber perdido a sus seres queridos e íntimos. -¿Bra?

Y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos, tan hermosos y azules, y se coloco en pie. Tan alto como era, pareció enorme delante del pequeño cuerpo de la adolescente, la cual se limpio las lagrimas y le encaro, ya sin miedo, si no confundida y enojada.

-¿Por qué, Goku? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?- Y la inquirente pregunta no obtuvo más que una simple mirada triste como respuesta. -¿Qué fue lo que de pronto, te borro la memoria? ¿Qué te orillo a venir a mí y besarme? ¡¿Qué fue, contesta?!

-Me tengo que ir- Y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, sin abandonar esa expresión triste y abatida sobre su rostro, le sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo, logrando apenas, una sonrisa triste y desesperanzada en el. –No te molestare mas princesa, no me gusta verte mal por mi culpa…

Comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana más próxima, por la cual minutos antes miraba el jardín pasible de la corporación capsula. Aun que le daba la espalda, Bra sabía que contenía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear, de lamentar. –Cualquier cosa que recuerdes... Aun que sea la mas mínima, no dudes en acudir a mí, que seguiré ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites –Lo oyó decir. Y volviéndose una única sola vez, observo a la confundida y apenada muchacha, quien sin saber si llorar o gritar, le observaba desde en medio de la habitación, desconcertada. –Te amo Bra, eso jamás lo olvides.

Y se fue…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Y se fue…_

_¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!_

_No sabía por qué, pero casi inmediatamente después de que se fue, comencé a llorar de una manera casi inconsolable ahí parada, en medio de la habitación. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldita conexión saiyajin! ¡Maldita depresión! Bah, no sé qué era lo que tenia, pero la tristeza y el llanto duraron un par de minutos, antes de que mi madre entrara a ayudarme y me consolara con abrazos y cumplidos._

_Tome un chocolate caliente y me fui a dormir, convenciendo a mi madre de que me encontraba bien, logre que se fuera y me dejara sola. _

_Pensé detenidamente en el día que había tenido y no pude más que sentirme profundamente triste al recordar la desolada expresión de ese pervertido cuando le dije sobre la muerte de mi padre y Gohan y Milk. ¿Y por qué me sentía tan culpable de verlo así? Es decir, me pregunto por ellos y yo le respondí, ¿Qué podía saber yo sobre que no recordaba nada? Y tratando de convencerme de que no fui la causante de su depresivo estado, logre aclarar un poco mi mente._

_Es una familia de locos, ¡Sin duda, tenían que ser de clase baja!_

_Tenía que pensar en otra cosa antes de que me volviera loca con los saiyajines y sus trastornos, así que, acostada ya sobre mis cómodas sabanas mi mente comenzó a crear la venganza que podría imaginar para Pan y Goten, ¡Malditos insectos! Lo pagarían con su vida si fuera necesario. Y al mismo tiempo tan difícil poder saber algún punto débil…_

_Débil…_

_POOOOOOMMM_

_Incorporándome de golpe, las ideas sobre mi cabeza comenzaron a fluir tan rápido que incluso pude ver en el reflejo del espejo de mi tocador, como mi propio rostro se ruborizaba a límites inimaginables de la emoción. Pom, Pom, ¡Pooom! Más ideas y más planes. ¡Qué venganza! ¡QUE OBRA MAESTRA!_

_Por supuesto: GOKU… ¡AHÍ ESTABA MI RESPUESTA!_

_MI VENGANZA_

_Y pase las próximas tres horas merodeando sobre mi habitación, emocionada, extasiada, orgullosa de mi inteligencia maligna y astuta, ¡Tenia que prepararme, tenía que llevarlo a cabo! Era demasiado perfecto y excitante. Y finalmente me acosté de nuevo, con la intención de soñar con mi plan, de reír con sus caras humilladas y abatidas delante de mí, implorándome y suplicándome. Esa noche dormí con un plan en mi mente, con una sed de venganza en mi garganta y con una frase aterradora en mi cabeza:_

"_Te amo Bra, eso jamás lo olvides"_

_Y ese, fue el nacimiento de la verdadera Princesa Saiyajin, sus inicios, sus proyectos… Sus castigos._

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas del Autor: **¡Todas las dudas, felicitaciones, reclamos y confesiones de amor a los reviews! (Aun si no estas registrado en deja tu comentario, por suerte si me llegan)

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del Autor: ¡**Hola queridos lectores! De verdad, ¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews tan geniales! En serio, inspiran tanto y te hacen sentir tan bueno en lo que haces cuando te felicitan y te claman por más, ¡Y más y más! Y entonces entro yo, que solo quiere complacerlos y escribir para ustedes, y para mi…

Sin más, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Disfrútenlo!

…

**CAPITULO 3**

Sus ojos merodeaban el lugar cual gato inspeccionando por las noches su territorio.

El paisaje era tan limpio y hermoso desde que las amenazas de la tierra dejaron de existir, un lugar hermoso ese planeta. Internamente agradeció el hecho de que Goku se hubiera golpeado la cabeza cuando fuese pequeño y perdiera cualquier instinto saiyajin dentro de el, el cual le permitiera vivir en armonía entre los humanos y en contadas ocasiones, salvarlos de muchos enemigos y amenazas…

Ese era Goku.

"_Mi hermana está loca, aun no puedo creer que el intentara besarla… " _Pensaba, con el ceño fruncido al recordar como su madre le había llamado muy preocupada, pidiéndole que fuera a inspeccionar la salud mental de su amigo de la infancia, del salvador del universo, del sujeto más carismático e inocente del mundo...

"_**Trunks, realmente no sé lo que en realidad paso en ese momento, pero tu hermana estaban tan asustada y no podía parar de llorar…"**_

"_Mamá, sabes que mi hermana es una exagerada. Además, estamos hablando de Goku. ¿Realmente crees que se atreviera a intentar hacerle daño?"_

"_**¡Eso mismo le he dicho yo a Bra, pero ella jura que le beso e intento abusar de ella!… Mira hijo, lo único que te pido es que hables con él, que averigües que es lo que le pasa… Tu hermana me dijo que Goku no recuerda la muerte de Milk y Gohan, ¡ni siquiera la de tu padre!"**_

"_¿Qué no recuerda nada? ¿A qué viene eso, crees que sea alguna clase de depresión?"_

"_**No estoy segura, tal vez se golpeo la cabeza o su mente se ha bloqueado temporalmente… Es por eso que quiero que platiques con él, tal vez eso le ayudara…"**_

"_No te preocupes madre, después del trabajo iré a Montaña Paoz… Estoy seguro de que solo ha tenido un mal día, eso es todo"_

"_**Dios te oiga, Trunks… Dios te oiga…"**_

…

Aterrizo con cuidado sobre el amplio jardín de la pequeña casa encima de la colina, recordaba ese lugar como si hubiera sido el día anterior que le hubiera visitado, y no hace 3 años.

Continuaba pequeña, un poco acabada sin los cuidados de Milk ni la limpieza de una mujer constantemente, pero en si parecía el mismo pequeño hogar del hombre más poderoso del mundo. Humilde y cálido como a él siempre le habría parecido, Aun que ya sin los típicos gritos de la dueña de la casa, ni los trastes moviéndose por doquier, el llanto de Goten que quería salir a jugar con su pequeño amigo Trunks y el pequeño murmullo de Gohan estudiando para su examen de universidad…

Pero esos tiempos se habían ido ya. Y ahora reinaba una paz que no podía tomarse como relajante, pues estaba disfrazada de muerte y dolor entre recuerdos fríos y dolorosos.

El ki de Goku se mantenía tranquilo en el interior de la vivienda, parecía inmóvil y demasiado calmado como para tomarse como una conducta ordinaria. Normalmente le recordaba viniendo de aquí para allá, siempre buscando a quien ayudar, siempre ayudando a cualquier ser viviente sobre el planeta el cual necesitara de sus habilidades. Siempre brindando apoyo y cariño a quien le faltara y por supuesto, siempre alegre y contento.

Hasta hace 3 años.

-¿Señor Goku?-

Empujo la puerta con suavidad, sin querer asustar o alterar al hombre que se mantenía en el interior. Avanzo un par de pasos hasta estar dentro de la pequeña estancia, obscura y un poco sucia… Estaba todo tan callado. -¿Señor Goku?-

-Trunks…

Al volver la mirada, se topo con una escena, más que deprimente, escalofriante.

Un saiyajin sobre el comedor de la cocina, las 5 sillas alrededor tan vacías como un cementerio, en el cual solo albergaba la esperanza de que algún alma le estuviera velando desde algunos metros para acompañarle. Su mirada perdida en un tazón de arroz exactamente tan lleno como se lo había servido hacia apenas 3 horas, sin tocarlo, sin comerlo. Su pequeña sonrisa juguetona había desaparecido para dar paso a unas arrugas que hasta ese entonces, jamás había visto sobre el padre de su mejor amigo y que ahora, remarcaban los surcos desde sus parpados hasta su boca.

"_Mi madre tiene razón…Algo anda mal con el"_

-Es bueno verte otra vez- Su vos sonaba cansada, indefensa, enferma y agotada. Alzo la vista de su plato, en el cual solo había arroz jugueteado y apenas tocado. Miro al hombre de negocios, el cual llevaba un bonito traje gris, heredero de la Corporación Capsula. Por supuesto, bien parecido, era hijo de Bulma y Vegeta. ¿El también venia a reclamarle por el indecente acto hacia su hermana? ¿Hacia su princesa? -¿A qué has venido Trunks?

El muchacho que hasta ahora le miraba con detenimiento, más que desconcertado al verlo en tal mal estado, escucho la pregunta apenas idealizando alguna manera de contestarle educadamente. ¿Cómo abordar el tema? Realmente no quería creer que ese sujeto, que tantas veces les había salvado la vida, que tantas veces le había dedicado una sonrisa y le había hecho reír, incluso en los peores momentos, podría incluso hacerle daño a su pequeña hermana.

No, Bra tenía que estar en un error. El no era el problema, el error fue la circunstancia, de la cual, la peor víctima fue el saiyajin que en ese momento le miraba con una mirada tan apagada como el fuego después de regarle con agua, como la luz después de sufrir un apagón.

Como un hombre al perder a un amor…

Decidió ir al grano. Sabía que en ese estado, tal vez no sería capaz de mantener una conversación muy larga con alguien como él, quien más que interesado por saber como estaba, parecía preocupado por las consecuencias de su fuerte depresión. –He venido por lo que ocurrió esta mañana… Mi hermana, bueno… Ella asegura haber sido "Besada" por usted… Sé que es un poco ridículo, ya que lo conozco desde que era pequeño y estoy seguro de que…

-Lo hice, Trunks.

El joven callo un momento, miro con sorpresa al poderoso guerrero, que solo volvió su mirada al plato de arroz y con un simple movimiento de dedo, lo movió hacia un lado. No tenía apetito por ahora. -¿Perdón, que dijo?

-Yo bese a tu hermana, yo abrí las puertas de su habitación, entre y la bese mientras dormía. Lo hice…

Se levanto de su asiento, del cual no se había movido desde que Trunks había llegado. Camino rodeando la mesa con un paso lento y sigiloso, sus hombros estaban levemente caídos, y su respiración acompañaba su lentitud con calmadas exhalaciones… _"Peligrosamente calmado" _Pensó el desconcertado hijo de Vegeta, que ante la declaración del mejor amigo de su madre, no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir.

-Lo siento, no volveré a Corporación Capsula ni me acercare a Bra de nuevo. No debí hacerlo, y te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir…

Eso estaba bastante mejor.

Tenía que aceptarlo, oír esas palabras arrepentidas y apenadas de la boca del hombre más poderoso del universo, no podía más que relajarlo. No quería golpearlo por besar a su hermana, no podría ni aun que quisiera, y estaba seguro de que sus motivos pudo tener en ese momento, en el cual invadiendo el espacio personal de Bra, había cometido, más que locura, una barbarie en contra de su integridad como héroe y amigo… No, que va. Las disculpas serian bien recibidas siempre, más si venían de parte de su salvador. –Estoy seguro de que así será, Señor Goku.

Observo al alto guerrero, quien se había detenido a la mitad del camino desde el comedor hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de arriba, al parecer tenía planeado irse de la escena y permitir que Trunks se fuera sin ningún tipo de obstáculo o contratiempo. Pero entonces se habría ido ya, en cambio, seguía ahí en pie entre el joven y las escaleras. Parecía querer decir algo más…

-Creo que tengo que irme-Puntualizo el semi-saiyajin, mirando su costoso reloj sobre su muñeca. Era tarde y tal vez Goku quisiera descansar después de un día tan agitado… _"Le diré a mi madre que todo está bien. Después de todo, el está tranquilo… y triste, podría ser una fuerte depresión… Después de todo, no lloro en el funeral de su hijo, ni de su mujer" _–Lamento haberlo molestado, espero que descanse…

-¿Trunks?-

Cayó de nuevo. Lo había llamado, y esta vez su vos era más apagada y lenta de lo normal. Tuvo que agudizar su sentido auditivo para comprobar que había dicho su nombre. ¿Y ahora que le diría? Continuaba parado en medio de la sala, dándole la espalda a él y a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cómo murieron Vegeta, Gohan y Milk?-

Pregunta difícil. Le hizo fruncir el ceño y bajar la mirada por unos cuantos segundos. Relatar la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos y de su padre era más que doloroso, siempre lo seria. Recordó entonces que su madre le había dicho que había perdido la memoria. Tenía que revivir los recuerdos, todo sea por Goku…

-Un nuevo enemigo, un poderoso Kliptomnostra llego a la tierra en busca de Venganza contra los saiyajines, su pueblo había sido exterminado por nuestra raza y el habría sido el único sobreviviente… -Suspiro, cruzándose de brazos mientras recordaba cada detalle de ese horrible día.

- Aterrizo en las montañas, el primero en detectarlo fue mi padre, el cual acudió rápidamente para intentar eliminarlo, pero no contaba con que el monstruo fuera tan poderoso… Mi padre murió después de una dura pelea, así que el Kliptomnostra te busco en el único lugar donde podía encontrarte; Montaña Paoz… Por supuesto, Milk y Gohan se encontraban aquí, atendiéndote a ti.

Silencio. Un movimiento rápido, y de pronto Goku le miraba sorprendido, algo impactado. Sus fuertes músculos se tensaron y Trunks percibió un aumento de energía repentino. Apretó los dientes y le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad. "_No recuerda sus complicaciones…"_

-¿Atendiéndome?-Inquirió el de cabellos alborotados.

-Si Señor… Usted realizaba un experimento con mi madre, cuando recibió el impacto de un poderoso rayo gama, el cual lo dejo en coma por un largo tiempo. Es por eso que no pudo defender ni a su hijo, ni a su esposa cuando el enemigo ataco este lugar…

-¿En coma…?-El guerrero se tambaleo un par de pasos hacia atrás. "_No tiene sentido" _Pensaba, sumamente aturdido. "_¿Por qué todo aquí sucedió tan diferente?... ¿En qué clase de universo estoy?" _

-Cuando Goten, Pan y yo llegamos a este lugar, era muy tarde para Gohan y Milk… El monstruo estaba por atacarte, pero Pan pudo desviar el poder que te lanzo, y Goten y yo procedimos a elevar nuestro ki al súper saiyajin 2, estábamos tan enojados… Todos, habían muerto…

Era el turno del joven para desviar la mirada. Apretó de nuevo los puños y se mantuvo firme e inescrutable durante un par de segundos. Suspiro larga y profundamente antes de continuar el relato. –Tu nieta distrajo al Kliptomnostra lo suficiente como para que hiciéramos la fusión... Gotenks llego a la fase 4 con la ayuda de mi madre y una maquina que elevaba nuestro poder. El monstruo recibió el castigo que se merecía ante el asesinato de nuestros familiares y amigos. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo ser revivido…

-¿Cuándo desperté?

Se aclaro la garganta antes de responderle. Ahora su tono era enojado, impaciente, contenido. Una bomba a punto de explotar… -Despertaste 4 meses después. Te enteraste por medio de mi madre, la cual te tranquilizo por 3 días con sedantes y anestesia. Era necesario, pues tu poder liberado por la furia era inmenso. Destruirías el planeta si no se procedía a calmarte.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-3 años, Señor Goku.

…

Silencio.

El alto hombre procedió a volverse hacia las escaleras, tan calmado y hermético como lo había sido desde que el joven habría llegado a su casa. Sentía cada idea en su mente explotar en pequeñas partículas de estrés y nerviosismo, que si no procedía a retirarse de la habitación, acabaría por matar al hijo de su mejor amiga, la cual no tendría la culpa del sufrimiento en el cual él era el único que se hundía terriblemente impactado y recién enterado.

Tenía que contenerse. Guarda tu furia, guarda tus fuerzas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación…

-Hasta luego, señor Goku.

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de Trunks, quien suspiro una vez afuera, calmando sus tensos músculos. Llevo una mano a su cuello y lo masajeo repetidas veces mientras comenzaba a levitar hacia los cielos. "_Algo anda muy mal"_ Se repetía a sí mismo, tocando con la yema de sus dedos, sus duros hombros, quienes no parecían querer relajar su duro estado de estrés.

"_Algo anda, realmente, muy mal" _ Concluyo, antes de bajar la mirada hacia la solitaria y obscura cada debajo de su campo de visión aérea.

Finalmente alzo la vista y exploto en un impulso de energía, que le permitió perderse entre los cielos en cuestión de segundos, desapareciendo del lugar y del problema…

Especialmente, del problema.

…

0808008080800808088080808888080808088088080808

…

_El plan consistía en mantener todo tan "inocente e impredecible" como fuera posible. Nada tenía que pretender que lo que estaba a punto de suceder hubiera sido planeado. Ni mucho menos._

_Así que procedí a ir a la escuela esa mañana, por supuesto mis amigas aun seguían preocupadas por el estado tan "deplorable" en el que me dejo el querido Goten. Pero parecieron sorprendidas al verme fresca y feliz, mirándome contonear mis caderas sobre los pasillos a través de miradas embobadas de chicos y profesores, que volvían la mirada al verme pasar._

_Por supuesto mi selección de ropa había sido especialmente seleccionada para causar esas impresiones. Una atrevida minifalda roja escolar, una blusa blanca y escotada, seguida de una pequeña corbata negra sobre mi cuello hasta mis caderas, y resaltando mis largas y contorneadas piernas, unas calcetas blancas, largas e inocente hasta las rodillas, adornadas con un par de zapatos negros como la corbata. Toda una colegiala…_

_No comente con nadie mi plan. No insinué mis planes de venganza ante nadie. Fui la pequeña y dulce chica durante el día, preparándome para ser la astuta y fría guerrera para la noche…_

_Y así fue._

_Llame a mi madre para avisarle que llegaría tarde a comer, pues una amiga me habría invitado a hacer tarea en su casa… Si claro. _

_Volé, ocultando cuidadosamente mi ki durante el trayecto hasta montaña Paoz. Pensaba en lo que le diría, en lo que sucedería, sus reacciones, sus movimientos… Mi madre me había dicho alguna vez que a los saiyajines se les tenía que estudiar por sus movimientos y gestos, no por lo que decían. Confiaba en que si llegaba a dominar este arte, podría saber exactamente lo que mi querido saiyajin pensaría y haría, tal vez incluso poder controlarlo a mi antojo… _

_Tal vez._

_Por suerte, llegue por el camino correcto hacia la pequeña y fea casita sobre la colina, por que cuando logre aterrizar sobre el césped, mire con sorpresa como la silueta de mi hermano se perdía entre los cielos, se veía pensativo y nervioso. ¿Acababa de hablarse con Goku? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Jamás lo sabría, pero poco me importo, pues solo espere a que estuviera lo bastante lejos para asegurarme de que no regresaría, y entonces entre…_

…

0808008080800808088080808888080808088088080808

…

Golpeo fuertemente la pared del baño, rompiendo sin mucho esfuerzo la pared delante de él.

Mojado y debajo de la regadera, gruñía y apretaba los puños de los cuales manaba sangre que goteaba hasta el suelo de la tina. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada en una pequeña línea furiosa y contenida. Todo alrededor daba tantas vueltas, y lentamente se desvanecían en una pequeña imagen…

Una pequeña y hermosa imagen…

"_-¡Goku, ven con nosotras!-_

_Era Bra, quien sostenía a la pequeña hija de ambos entre sus brazos. La hermosa bebe sonreía, estirando sus manitas hacia su adorado padre… hacia su adorado héroe. Ambas le miraban con entusiasmo, una sonrisa pintada sobre sus rostros y todo era tan hermoso_

_-¡Bra…!"_

-Bra- Susurro, sintiendo las lagrimas arder sobre sus mejillas. Casi al instante se limpio con el antebrazo, furioso e impotente al saber que jamás volvería a encontrarse con esa escena de nuevo. Su princesa había cambiado, había olvidado y se había visto envuelta en un cruel deseo, eliminando todo rastro de amor hacia él, todo rastro de amor hacia ellos. –Bra…

Cerro la llave, el agua dejo de caer sobre su espalda. Miro su mano incrustada contra la pared, sangraba de los nudillos y sus uñas se habían incrustado dentro de la carne de su palma. Se estaba haciendo un severo daño. "_Mejor herirte a ti mismo, que herir a los demás"_ Se dijo rápidamente, antes de alcanzar una toalla y secar su cabello y brazos, sabía que no tardaría en comenzar a auto-lastimarse. Era mejor desquitarse contra su cuerpo, que destruir vida haya afuera…

Optaría por matarse lentamente, antes de mirar esos ojos, esos azules y hermosos ojos asustados de su pequeña princesa al verlo.

Al tocarla.

Se envolvía la toalla sobre la cintura y camino hacia la salida, su habitación detrás de la puerta del baño…

-¡Ah!-

Solo abrir la puerta, pudo oír sobre los estallidos mentales y turbaciones depresivas en su cabeza, un pequeño grito asustadizo en su habitación. Frunció el ceño y cruzo el umbral que le permitía ingresar a su pequeña alcoba. Miro alrededor. ¿Eso en realidad había sido un grito o realmente se estaba volviendo loco? Bueno, ¿Y quién podía culparlo? En tan solo un día, había perdido todo lo que conocía como familia en el reino Saiyajin, había tenido que enfrentarse a la furia de Bra y su rechazo inminente hacia el al besarla, había tenido que enterarse de la muerte de su hijo y mejor amigo, además de la que fue su esposa durante toda su vida. Y ahora, darse cuenta de que el ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos, pues estaba en un maldito estado de trance, coma o lo que fuera sobre su cama… estando inútil, inmovible, indefenso. Si, nadie podía culparlo.

-Goku…

Y un alivio inmenso golpeo la mente del alto guerrero al darse cuenta de lo que había oído no había sido producto de ninguna locura temporal. No, había sido real, pues alguien le había llamado desde atrás.

Pero entonces, casi centésimas de segundo después, su cerebro pudo procesar la suficiente información como para darse cuenta de que esa vos que había oído era una muy familiar con la cual el inmediatamente, reaccionaria nerviosa y sorpresivamente. "_No puede ser ella… No es ella" _Pensaba, mientras se volvía hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido de la dulce y femenina vos.

Si, era ella.

Y cada pequeño musculo de su cuerpo exploto en una tensión nerviosa, casi insoportable para un humano, pero descontrolable para un saiyajin.

Muy descontrolable.

_Continuara._

**Notas del Autor: **¡Ah, de nuevo están juntos! Y esta vez Bra es la invasora y Goku el sorprendido. ¿Qué tendrá planeado nuestra bella princesa? ¿Cómo reaccionara nuestro susceptible Saiyajin? ¿Qué medidas tomara Trunks? ¿Por qué todo cambio tan drásticamente?

¡Gracias por leer el capitulo, vámonos a los Reviews!

**AlexanderMan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas Del Autor: **¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! Nuevamente me disculpo por tardar más de lo debido en actualizar pero han surgido una serie de compromisos que hay que atender y espero que se resuelvan pronto, mientras tanto me he tomado el tiempo de hacer este pequeño pero impórtate capitulo de la historia. ¡Pongan mucha atención porque aquí empieza lo bueno!

¡Disfruten su lectura!

**CAPITULO 3.**

….

-¿Oye Goten, en que estas pensando?-

El chico de cabellos alborotados quito la vista de su bebida al oír su propio nombre. Clavo su mirada en Pan, hija de su hermano y simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros y suspirar como respuesta. –No lo sé Pan, me siento un poco culpable.

La joven de cabellos negros pareció un poco molesta al oír tal comentario, se aclaro la garganta y alargo un brazo para posar su mano sobre la de su tío, que en los últimos días se había convertido en su mejor amigo de escuela y cómplice. -¿Es por lo que pasó con esa mocosa mimada de Bra?-

Goten asintió, mirando nuevamente su bebida y recordando la mirada triste de la peli azul el día en que lo invito a salir al baile, el día en que le insistió e incluso le rogo por que saliera con ella y no con su novia Paris, entonces como respuesta el mismo le había rechazado maleducadamente, haciéndola sentir mal.

Los largos dedos de Pan se apretaron sobre la mano del Saiyajin, obteniendo su atención y manifestando su mal humor ante el tema. -¡Por favor tío! Esa tipa se merecía lo que le dijiste y mucho mas. Bastante educado fuiste con ella en ese momento, ¡Yo le hubiera propinado una buena bofetada como mínimo!-

-Hey, Sabes que jamás le pegaría a una mujer… Y sé que es un poco arrogante y engreída a veces, pero Bra es una buena chica, ella también perdió a su padre hace 3 años como tú y como yo perdí a mi madre… ¿No crees que decirle mojigata y mocosa fue algo grosero de mi parte?- Ahora Goten se veía realmente apenado, ruborizándose por la pena de recordar todo lo descortés que fue con la pobre heredera de los Brief.

-¡Tonterías! Tú y yo perdimos a nuestros seres queridos y no por eso nos comportaremos como si fuéramos la Reina de Inglaterra e insultaremos al primero que se nos ponga enfrente ¿verdad? ¡Bah, olvídalo! ¿Por qué no mejor llamas a Trunks a que venga a tomar un trago con nosotros?-

Mágicamente, los ojos de la nieta de Goku brillaron al pronunciar el nombre del Saiyajin de cabello lavanda, sin poder ocultar el verdadero amor que sentía por ese hombre joven y guapo, ¡además de muy rico!

-El ha estado muy ocupado los últimos meses ¿recuerdas? Desde que murió el señor Vegeta y Bulma dejo la compañía él se ha tenido que hacer cargo de todo lo relacionado con Corporación Capsula… Créeme, lo he invitado a salir antes y siempre recibo la misma respuesta-

-Bueno es una lástima, tal vez pase algún día a visitarlo a su despacho-Comento la joven distraídamente mientras tomaba su copa y jugaba con el popote de la misma. _"Claro que pasare por su despacho pronto… Si el está muy ocupado para venir a verme, ¿Por qué no ir yo a el? Ha de extrañarme taaantoooo" _Pensaba, con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

Y Goten por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de ninguna de las malvadas y discretas muecas de su sobrina, y siguió mirando su bebida por otro largo rato mientras pensaba en como pedirle disculpas a Bra, la cual, no tenia sumamente apenado y alicaído.

"_Es una pena que Trunks me haya alejado de ella" _Pensaba, frunciendo el ceño. "_Yo aun la sigo queriendo por mas intentos que haga de alejarme, Tal vez algún día…"_

Tal vez.

…

08080808080808080808080880808088080080808080808080 8

…..

_No podía mirarlo…_

_Es decir… Yo no era una santa. Por supuesto que había tenido muchos novios, los había besado y había pasado muchas cosas lindas y románticas de adolescentes con ellos, pero jamás había estado en una habitación con un hombre sin ropa ¿Entienden? Yo era aun virgen e inocente en muchos sentidos, entre ellos el jamás haberme acostado con un hombre. ¿Y qué significaba eso? _

_¡Jamás había visto a un hombre tan desnudo!_

_A acepción de la toalla que llevaba enrollada en la cintura, su cuerpo estaba tan expuesto y desnudo delante mío que no pude evitar ruborizarme cuando lo vi salir del baño, completamente húmedo y musculosamente tenso, okey, no podía negar que se veía bien, pues había visto a mi hermano y a mi padre entrenar muchas veces y sus cuerpos musculosos importaban para mi muy poco, a lo cual jamás les había prestado tanta atención como lo estaba haciendo ahora con el marcado y varonil cuerpo del Saiyajin que tenía delante mío, a tal grado que solté un pequeño grito antes de taparme la boca y esperar a que el diera con mi paradero…._

_Y lo hizo…_

_Yo estaba justo a un lado de su amplia cama cuando me miro, totalmente sorprendido y paralizado, como si yo fuera algún fantasma o monstruo que había venido a llevárselo al infierno. ¿Irónico verdad? Podía decir incluso que me miraba con miedo e incertidumbre, esperando a que yo gritara o lanzara algún ataque mortal que terminara con su vida. (Ganas no me faltaban, claro)_

_Pero no, había venido para un fin muy diferente al que todo el mundo hubiera pensado, y eso lo deje en claro (o trate de darle a entender eso) cuando, tragando todo mi orgullo, coraje, ira, rencor y miedo que me inspiraba ese tipo, simplemente atine a sonreírle tímidamente y mirarlo con la más dulce de mis miradas, las cuales podía presumir en ese entonces, enamoraban a cualquiera tan rápidamente como quisiera, causando un efecto poderoso sobre cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra._

_Y él no era la excepción…_

…

-Bra…

El fuerte y alto guerrero pronuncio tan lenta y calladamente su nombre, que no pudo deducir bien si lo había dicho mentalmente o en realidad lo había articulado como palabra tras segundos de haberla dicho.

Y es que sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

Su única cosa importante, su único tesoro, la razón de su vida y de su muerte, el centro de su universo y de sus pensamientos estaba frente a él, sonriéndole y mirándole con esos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales irradiaban dulzura y confianza, ¡Como si en realidad lo recordara! ¿Y quién podía culparlo de estar tan esperanzado y sorprendido por su presencia? Si solamente habían pasado 24 horas desde que la había dejado en el laboratorio de Corporación Capsula, llorando y sumamente confundida, al igual que el mismo.

Y ahí estaba, frente a él tan inocente y tímida, vestida con un corto y atrevido uniforme escolar, además de un rubor virginal tiñendo sus mejillas y sus nerviosos gestos, signo de inseguridad ante su presencia. "_Es como la recuerdo en Vegetasei" _Pensaba, emocionado. "_¿Realmente ha vuelto a recordar algo?... ¿Me recordara?"_

-Por favor- El fino timbre de la inocente vos femenina llego suavemente a los oídos de Goku, el cual se tenso de nuevo al oírla, casi queriendo sonreír, casi queriendo brincar y tomarla entre sus brazos, estrecharla, besarla, abrazarla, desnudarla, poseerla, amarla ahí mismo… -¿Podrías ponerte algo encima?-

Y la petición fue escuchada tan claramente, que al guerrero rápidamente le dio por bajar la mirada y ver su propio cuerpo expuesto ante la joven ruborizada, el cual estaba únicamente envuelto por una pequeña toalla blanca sobre su cintura, tapando la única cosa realmente impropia de su musculosa anatomía. _"Demonios" _Pensó entonces, rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado.

Miro a Bra, la cual había girado el rostro para mirar hacia otro lado, reprimiendo entre sus delgados labios una sonrisa tímida, casi burlona. –Ahora vuelvo, POR FAVOR no te vayas-Suplico, mirándola por última vez, intentando plasmar su imagen en su cabeza, tal y como si fuera una dolorosa despedida o un emocionado saludo, temiendo entonces, volver y no encontrarla ahí más.

Entonces desapareció nuevamente en el baño…

….

_¡Aja, ya lo tienes entre tus redes Bra!_

_Miraba sus movimientos, sus miradas, miraba sus gestos y sus músculos tensarse al verme y oír mi vos. ¿Es que acaso cavia alguna duda? ¡Estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de mí! Podía sentirlo cuando clavaba sus ojos en mí ¡con que cariño lo hacía! Y cuando escuchaba su vos hablarme, era tan suave y llena de respeto… _

_¿Alguna vez oí a algún hombre hablarme así antes? _

_Bueno, no podía recordarlo, los novios que había tenido antes habrían sido entonces unos adolescentes engreídos y arrogantes, a los cuales les termine tan rápido como habíamos empezado, pues ellos querían algo más en la relación, mi cuerpo desnudo sobre su cama._

_¡Por supuesto, nadie jamás había tenido la dicha entonces de presumir haber estado conmigo alguna vez! Pues a todos los había rechazado sin pensarlo, y los había mandado a volar inmediatamente. ¿Qué esperaban? La princesa Saiyajin con un inferior y mísero terrícola. ¡JA!_

_Bueno, ahora que ya era más que obvio que lo tenía emocionado con mi presencia, cuando regresara, ya con ropa y un poco más presentable, tendría que comenzar mi plan. Era sencillo a decir verdad, tenía que convencerlo de que su "Locura Mental" era verdad, y que sus fantasías de amarme y que yo lo amara podrían ser verdad. Recordaba que había mencionado algo sobre "Vivir juntos y haber combatido uno alado de otro" CLARO que sabía que eran puras tonterías, y que nuestro pobre Goku estaba loco y tirado a la demencia, pero si lograba que me creyera, podría entonces hacer muchas cosas…_

_Tantas cosas posibles, ¡con el hombre más fuerte del universo comiendo de la palma de mi mano!_

_Y entonces lo vi aparecer de nuevo, mejor vestido y más que ansioso, ¿Me pediría explicaciones? ¿Me haría preguntas ridículas? ¿Me atacaría? ¿Me violaría? ¿Me adoraría? ¿Me mataría?_

_¿Me creería…?_

…

Una inmensa alegría el volver a verla de nuevo le inundo el alma tan drásticamente que no pudo evitar sonreír al volver a entrar en la habitación y mirarla.

Ahí continuaba de pie alado de su cama, tímida y ruborizada como siempre. ¿Cuánto daría por que le recordara? Por tener a la Bra que habría conocido en otras épocas, de la que se había enamorado y le habría dado entonces, las mejores noches de su vida y con ellas, una hija hermosa e igualmente bella como su madre…

¿Dónde estaría Bura en esos momentos?

-¿A qué has venido, Prin… eh, Bra?- Pregunto entonces el poderoso guerrero, mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba la peli azul, junto a la cama. ¿Cómo podía empezar? ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿A que había venido? ¿Le habría recordado ya?

Vio entonces como su adorada princesa se tensaba ante su cercanía cada vez más próxima y entonces se detuvo, a tan solo dos metros de ella, cara a cara, sin ninguna protección, sin ninguna distracción… SOLOS.

-Goku….-Bra entonces alzo la mirada para ver al Saiyajin a los ojos, se veía tan delicada, tan frágil y expuesta, sus ojos irradiaban miedo e incertidumbre, inocencia e inseguridad femeninas que solo el creía saber cómo borrar. –He venido aquí porque…

Su corazón latía rápidamente, la escuchaba con atención y veía cada movimiento suyo con una tensión cargada sobre sus hombros que intentaba contener a toda costa, evitando lanzarse a ella y poseerla, tratando de no besarla y gritarle su amor. _"Por favor princesa…"_

La joven entonces dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el, quedando a muy poco espacio de separación entre su pequeño cuerpo y la musculosa anatomía del guerrero, parecía nerviosa igualmente, respiraba con dificultad y de pronto comenzó a morderse el labio indecisa, todo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…. ¿Que ocultaba? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué quería confesar?

No fue hasta que alzo una mano y la poso sobre el fuerte pecho de Goku, que ambos sintieron la fuerte carga sexual sobre el ambiente, obligándolos a olvidar todo lo físico y mental alrededor para concentrarse en las profundas pupilas del otro y perderse en su mirada, en su contacto…

-He venido aquí porque te recuerdo…

La delicada mano que tenia sobre el pecho del guerrero se cerró en un puño, apretando la camisa negra del Saiyajin entre sus dedos y jalándolo hacia ella lo más fuerte que pudo para acercarlo, sorprendiendo a Goku y a ella misma en el acto.

Y entonces lo beso…

_**Continuara.**_

**Notas del Autor: **¡Uh, se besaron! ¿Qué hará Goku ante tal beso? ¿Qué hará ella después? ¿Habrá cositas en el cuarto de Goku? ¿Goten aun está enamorado de Bra? ¿Pan seguirá haciéndole la vida imposible a Bra? ¿Dónde está la pequeña Bura?

Por favor, comuníquenme sus opiniones en los Reviews, todos son bien recibidos por mi y los tomo muy en cuenta.

¡Gracias por leer!

**AlexanderMan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas Del Autor: **¡Hoy me levante con tanta inspiración!

He decidido escribir y adelantar con todos mis fanfic, de verdad que he mostrado una irresponsabilidad hasta ahora demasiado grosera hacia mis lectores y quiero compensarlos con actualizaciones seguidas esta semana, encontraran nuevos capítulos de "Supervivencia" y "Un Pequeño Respiro" durante la semana, ¡ESPERENLOS!

Mientras tanto, ¡Disfruten su lectura!

…

"_**¿Qué influencia tienen tus labios? Que cuando me besan tiemblo… **_

_**Hacen que me sienta esclavo y amo… del universo"**_

Fue un beso corto.

Corto, como el tiempo que lleva cometer una traición.

Fue un beso eterno.

Eterno, como un corazón enamorado recordar a su primer amor.

Duro, lo que dura un bebe en tomar su primera bocanada de aire…

Lo que tarda el otoño en dar paso al invierno…

Lo que tardaría una virgen en darse cuenta de que lo que hacía era impropio…

MUY IMPROPIO.

...

…

No estaba consciente de lo que hacía…

Sus ojos cerrados se apretaban en reacción al contacto con los labios del alto Saiyajin, que para un mejor contacto íntimo se inclinaba contra ella para corresponder con primicia y sobreexcitada emoción el beso.

El cual no mostraba signos de detenerse por nada del mundo…

Los dedos delgados y delicados se apretaron en un puño contra sus ropas, fuerte y nerviosamente ante las profundas respiraciones, las cuales eran pausadas, calmadas, relajantes y eróticas al simple sonido del silencio. Bra quiso suspirar, pero sus labios moviéndose rítmicamente contra los de él le impedían siquiera pensar en alguna acción vital o secundaria, negándole el placer del auto-control.

Sintió las manos, grandes y firmes del guerrero posarse sobre sus caderas y atraerla hacia el duro cuerpo del mismo, permitiéndole percibir con el simple contacto, los imponentes músculos que relucían debajo de esas ropas de combate que siempre llevaba, privando al publico de una vista majestuosa, según aprecio la princesa, deseando casi inconscientemente un contacto más intimo con esa poderosa anatomía. "_Tan varonil…" _Pensó, sin poder creerlo.

Se sobresalto al sentir la débil succión de su labio inferior, y posteriormente una sorpresiva mordida sobre el mismo de parte de los dientes de Goku, quien solo apretó lo suficiente como para causar tal reacción en la joven entre sus brazos, obligándola a apretar las piernas en un movimiento casi inconsciente. Tan virginal…

Gimió. Bra se sorprendió a si misma oyendo su garganta quejarse en un ronroneo instintivo, placentero, casi sensual, causando en su compañero una oleada de deseo que le obligo a aumentar el beso, que de por sí ya entonaba movimientos eróticos mientras sus labios se rosaban entre sí, danzando con tanta sincronía e intimidad que podría decirse que lo habían hecho ya cientos de veces y no pensar que fuera la primera y una de las únicas veces que lo harían, empezaban a ir a un nuevo destino, una nueva meta.

Cuando las manos sobre sus caderas se apretaron autoritarias y el beso comenzó a bajar de intensidad para permitir el movimiento de ambos cuerpos, la princesa se sobresalto entre sus brazos al sentir sus propios pies en movimiento, calmado y sincronizado hasta la cama…

¡Hasta la cama!

"_Tengo que parar esto…"_

...

…

_Nunca._

_Nunca jamás en la vida había imaginado que ese día lo besaría, ni mucho menos permitiría que pusiera sus manos sobre mí, ¡Que locura! ¿Qué me había pasado entonces? Le había dicho que lo recordaba, según mi plan, claro. _

_¡Pero besarlo no estaba en ninguno de mis planes!_

_Supongo que fue un "plus" de mi actuación, inconsciente tal vez, pues mi arrebato me costó algo más que sorpresa y desconcierto. El comenzó a aumentar, Y MUCHO, la intensidad, el beso, sus toques, y yo… Yo tan estática delante de él, tan sumisa y helada al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no reaccione rápido? ¿Por qué no lo detuve antes? ¿Qué fuerza, que poder tan extraño me invadió como para impedirme actuar? _

_Jamás lo sabría, pero GRACIAS a los dioses, pude reaccionar a tiempo, por que cuando comenzó a llevarme a la cama, logre separarme empujándolo, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aleje lo mas que pude, antes de mirarnos un par de segundos, tan sorprendidos y… ¿y excitados? No, no eso jamás. ¿Yo excitada? ¡Ja! Debí de estar tan roja de la vergüenza y el asco, si, seguramente eso era lo que me tenía tan mal… ¡La repulsión! Si, por supuesto._

_No puedo evitar acordarme de su mirada, parecía tan confundido cuando lo empuje ¡Y cuando le di una bofetada! Por supuesto que se lo merecía, es decir, ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme así tan de pronto? ¡Y tratar de llevarme a la cama! A una inocente chiquilla de 17 años, ¡Virgen, pura y casta!_

_Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fui un poco dura. ¡Es que me miro con unos ojos tan tristes y desolados cuando lo empuje! Y ni que decir cuando le di la bofetada y mis reclamos e insultos… Bueno, supongo que la próxima vez que lo vea le diré cosas lindas, bonitas ¡Claro, ahora sin besos ni caricias! Mientras tanto habrá que perfeccionar mi plan, no tengo que caer de nuevo en sus labios y congelarme de esa manera, permitiendo que me haga cosas y… si me descuido puede que me viole o se aproveche de mí, ¡Y una princesa jamás debe de involucrarse con un clase baja! _

_Por el amor de dios, tal vez mi padre se esté retorciendo en el infierno. _

_Pero no importa, mi plan me proporcionara una satisfacción mayor que cualquier otra cuando llegue a mi meta, ¡Y claro que lo hare! Soy Bra Brief, todo lo que he querido lo he tenido, ¡Y el sufrimiento de Pan y Goten será una de mis mayores satisfacciones! De eso, se encargara mi nuevo novio, mi nuevo plan, mi nueva venganza llamada Goku._

_Y nada me detendrá ahora._

...

…

_-¡Eres un tonto ¿Acaso planeabas llevarme a la cama?!_

El Saiyajin que se encontraba boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, ya solo y relajado, recordaba con pena y diversión las duras palabras su princesa después de separarse del beso. Ah, aquel hermoso y añorado beso…

-_Solo te he dicho que recuerdo haber sido "algo" de ti... recuerdo que sentía algo por ti antes, ¡Pero no quieras aprovecharte de mí, Goku!_

Sonrió de medio lado al recordarla, tan enojada y ruborizada. ¡Y es que el sabia cuanto había disfrutado el beso! Podía sentir el latir tan acelerado del corazón de Bra mientras sus labios estaban unidos, podía oír su respiración acelerada mientras le correspondía el beso y podía oler perfectamente los fluidos vaginales inundar la ropa interior de la joven… Claro que lo había disfrutado.

_-Te juro… Que si esto vuelve a suceder, ¡Me temo que me veré a obligada a ya no buscarte! ¡A olvidarme de ti por completo!_

Y él le había jurado jamás volver a hacerlo. Aun que ella había iniciado el beso y ella había correspondido tan sumisamente, el se había disculpado y había prometido jamás besarla de ese modo, jamás intentar algo que ella no quiera y respetarla y amarla solo lo suficiente, solo lo necesario…

_-No quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Por favor dame tiempo para recordarte, quiero conocerte, quiero quererte… ¡Solo espero que demuestres tu amor hacia mí y no te vayas de mi lado por ningún motivo!_

Quiso reír de felicidad, ahí en medio de su habitación, ahí acostado boca arriba y agradeciendo a los dioses por tan hermoso momento, quiso soltar una carcajada y ser feliz. ¡Claro que le recordaría! Ningún tonto deseo podía impedir su amor, y estaba tan seguro de que terminarían siendo los mismos de antes, amándose y queriéndose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Lo sabía, ¡Lo amaba aun!

_-Jamás separarte de mí, ni por nada ni por nadie, ¿Me oyes? POR NADIE. Ni siquiera por tu familia…_

Y no lo haría. Su princesa, su amor, su vida y su todo era entonces lo crucial en ese momento, jamás la volvería a perder y se dedicaría a atenderla, a estar para ella, a demostrarle su amor y conquistarla de nuevo si fuera necesario, la amaba y no permitiría que ella pensara mal de él.

No la dejaría, ni por nada ni por nadie.

Esperaba que Goten y Pan entendieran eso…

...

…

Trunks apretó los dientes con enojo al mirar nuevamente la palabra "**Error 404**" en su computadora, en la cual tenía toda la información vital de la corporación capsula, negocio familiar en ese entonces.

-¡Demonios!-Se quejo, quitándose las gafas y masajeándose la cien en un intento inútil por quitarse un poco de estrés encima. En las últimas semanas el negocio había tenido excelentes oportunidades con sus proveedores, los cuales aseguraban seria la venta del siglo si lograban concretarse sus proyectos y contratos, ¿y a qué hora podía darse un descanso el hijo de Vegeta?

-Moriré en esta silla-Se dijo a si mismo dando un suspiro y levantándose para ir a su perchero y de su abrigo sacar un par de cigarrillos. Los necesitaba, el estrés era demasiado y uno de los vicios mas cómodos y satisfactorios de los humanos era su única salida. –Lo siento padre, se cuanto te desagradaba que fumara, pero es esto o un ataque epiléptico-

TocTocToc

Alzo la mirada solo para mirar con el ceño fruncido como la pelinegra, nieta de Goku y sobrina de su mejor amigo entraba con una provocativa minifalda y una blusa muy escotada, muy terriblemente sexy escotada.

-¡Hola Trunky!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La joven se detuvo al escuchar el tono frio y rudo del Saiyajin delante suyo, lo miro con cierto enojo y se cruzo de brazos, causando el aumento de sus pechos, los cuales acentuaron el escote. Nuestro querido guerrero no pudo evitar mirar fugazmente la zona de sus pechos antes de mirarla a los ojos. –Te dije que no regresaras a mi despacho…

-Solo quiero visitarte-Interrumpió con una sonrisa sobre su rostro de nuevo, dio un par de pasos acercándose a él. –Y tal vez- Alargo una mano para desabrocharle un botón de su camisa, exponiendo parte de su musculoso y firme pecho. –Recordar viejos tiempos…

Una mano sobre la suya le indico que no era tiempo de juegos. –Basta Pan, te dije que esa noche sería la última vez que… que hiciéramos eso, así que te pediré que te va…

Un beso inesperado lo cayó tan sorpresivamente que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, y otro par de segundos reflexionar sobre lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Llego a la conclusión de que estaba muy estresado, pero que lo que menos quería era caer nuevamente en el juego de esa mocosa rogona que le besaba tan ardientemente, así que la separo tomándola de los hombros y alejándola, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Lamentaras haber regresado, mocosa-Le dijo, con un tono de vos tan idéntico al de su padre, que Pan sintió por un momento que el que le hablaba era Vegeta y no Trunks.

-Y tu lamentaras haberme rechazado tantas veces-Le susurro sensualmente sobre su oído, antes de lamérselo y sentir el cuerpo del Saiyajin estremecerse en un deseo ferviente.

-Cállate y empieza-Le dijo, antes de poner una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra y obligarla a ponerse de rodillas delante de él, las manos de la nieta de Goku comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del jefe de la compañía, relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad.

"_No importa que tenga que humillarme ante ti ahora Trunky… Pronto serás mío, lo sé" _Pensaba, abriendo la boca para recibir el miembro del Saiyajin. Cerró los ojos y comenzó el suplicio de placer que desde hace 2 años, había comenzado con el amor de su vida.

No se dio cuenta cuando el guerrero cerró los ojos y susurro un nombre tan calladamente que no llego a los oídos de su compañera en el suelo, solo para él, solo para sus fantasías…

-Mai…

_**Continuara.**_

**Notas del Autor: **¡Ay, no puede ser! ¿Por qué hago estas cosas? Ni siquiera yo sé lo que sigue después de esto, me golpeare la cabeza con un martillo para intentar continuar con el siguiente capítulo rápido. Sucede que todo lo que escribo se me ocurre en ese mismo instante, no crean que lo planeo o lo pienso días antes. ¡Solo se me ocurre! Y he aquí el problema, ¿Y ahora como continuo? Bue, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

¿Y entonces? ¿Goku seguirá creyéndole a Bra el cuentito? ¿Bra lograra obtener su venganza? ¿Podrá enamorarse alguna vez de Goku? ¿Pan conseguirá el amor de Trunks? ¿Trunks está enamorado de Mai? ¿Qué harán los Brief cuando se enteren de la nueva "relación" de Bra y Goku? ¿Y Pan y Goten que harán?

¡Gracias por leer!

**AlexanderMan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del Autor: **¡Todos me amenazan de muerte! xD

Me dicen "¡Si Bra lastima a Goku, TE MATO!" "¡Si Goku sufre por culpa de Bra!, ¡Te asesinare!" y entonces entro yo y mi imaginación, nos quedamos viendo y nos encogemos de hombros mientras tratamos de idear un plan para que su querido héroe y salvador del universo no sufra…

¡Pero es que es casi imposible!

¡Eh, pero me he tomado el tiempo de idear una buena manera para que ustedes queden contentos y yo pueda sonreír cada vez que lea mi novela…Perdón, fanfic! Ya lo verán, todo es tan sencillo y simple después de pensarlo y pensarlo mucho. Al final quedaran con una cara de "Oh, entonces era eso… ¡ah!" y sonreirán y yo sonreiré y todos seremos felices.

Bue… No les quito mas el tiempo, que ya sé que muchos se saltean las notas del autor por qué no les importa en lo más mínimo xD (¿Quién los culpa? A veces yo lo hago)

¡Disfruten su lectura!

**CAPITULO 6**

"_¿Rojo carmesí?"_ –No- _"¿Rojo Quemado?" _–No- _"¿Rojo Pasión?" _-¡Mucho menos!-

¡TocTocToc!

La hermosa joven se volvió con un claro ceño fruncido ante el llamado hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos antes de que no hubiera contestación alguna por parte de la dueña de la recamara. Su madre, Bulma, apareció detrás de ella con un rostro cansado y somnoliento, como siempre se le veía en los últimos 3 años, a partir de la muerte de su marido y padre de sus hijos, Vegeta.

-¿Hija, que haces?-

-¿Mama que no es obvio?-Pregunto al volverse y darle la espalda la reconocida y muy cotizada heredera Brief mientras clavaba la mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo, el cual, le mostraba un rostro joven y natural, corrompido por un muy costoso maquillaje de alta calidad, que resaltaba sus pómulos y naturalizaba sus parpados, haciéndolos participe de una escena sensual a simple vista, deseosa de cualquier hombre psicológicamente estable en la tierra. –Me estoy maquillando…

-¡Ah, ¿y quién te enseño a hacerlo?!-Sorprendida, la avejentada madre camino hacia su hija en el tocador no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de intimar lo más posible el micro momento madre-hija. –Siempre pensé en el día en el que me pedirías ir a comprar un labial, o aretes y vestidos nuevos…

-¡Por favor!-Ahora era el turno de Bra de sorprenderse, aun sin dignarse a mirar a su madre y mantener su mirada en el espejo, levanto un labial rojo frente a su rostro y levanto otro carmesí, intentando adivinar cuál de ellos contrastaba mejor con su piel blanca y suave, juvenil y tierna al contacto, hablo segundos después de fruncir el ceño sin sentimiento alguno en su tono de vos. –Seamos sinceras, siempre has sido una señora ocupada sin la capacidad mental para darse cuenta de cuando sus hijos crecieron y dejaron de ser "los pequeños de mamá" que tú todavía crees que somos- Y sin idea alguna de cuanto afectaron sus crueles palabras a su progenitora, se volvió por fin hacia ella y le sonrió con el labial que se había decidido poner. -¿Y bien? ¿Me veo hermosa o no?-

Bulma, que ahora apretaba entre sus manos su bata de laboratorio e intentaba por todos los medios no flaquear ante su hija y echarse a llorar, le sonrió lo mas sinceramente que pudo y asintió, casi sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante su debilidad. –Si mi amor, te ves taaaan hermosa-Le susurro, antes de volverse y caminar nuevamente por donde había vendió hacia la puerta.

-Mamá, por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Goku?-

Al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo la científica se detuvo, olvidando por un momento la arraigada depresión mental que traía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora, le recordaba que tenía que tomar sus antidepresivos antes de que se pusiera a llorar como siempre lo hacía, inconsolablemente. Se volvió tan solo un poco para mirar de reojo a su querida hija, su única niña a la cual crio con esmero y dedicación tan solo los primeros 14 años antes de que el amor de su vida le desgarrara el corazón y la sumiera en un mundo obscuro… muy obscuro.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?-Se atrevió a preguntar, no muy segura de querer oír la respuesta.

-¡Para nada! Solo quería decirte que hemos hablado y ahora somos amigos… ¡El señor Goku puede ser una persona tan agradable!-Concluyo con una sonrisa tierna y casi infantil desde su pequeño sillón, meneando aun entre sus dedos el labial rojo carmesí que se había puesto sobre la boca, delineando con delicia cada surco y curva de sus labios. –Tan agradable-Susurro para sí misma, convirtiendo en un micro segundo su tierna sonrisa en una perversa mueca, casi sensual.

-Me alegro hija, Goku es un amigo en el que puedes confiar-Las palabras salían sin sentido, sin aliento, finalmente Bulma suspiro ante la puerta y giro la manija para desaparecer ante el pasillo y perderse entre las tenues luces de la noche que inundaba la corporación capsula, únicamente irradiada por la luna que cumplía función y presencia ante su deprimido paisaje.

Diciendo adiós a su triste realidad por 8 martirices horas más hasta que amaneciera…

En la habitación, Bra se coloco en pie para mirarse con orgullo y autosuficiencia lo bien que se veía esa noche con ese apretado vestido corto que resaltaba con lujuria y atrevimiento sus pechos, con esos altos tacones que enmarcaban sus largas piernas y estilizaban su curveoso cuerpo y ni que hablar de ese maquillaje tan perfectamente aplicado, tan perfectamente acentuado sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus ojos y boca. –Eres hermosa-Susurro para sí misma, sonriéndole a su reflejo, felicitándose internamente por aprender a conservar su figura, por aprender a mostrar su cuerpo, por derribar la barrera de la timidez. Quiso besar el espejo en ese momento y entregarse a su imagen y semejanza con la esperanza de conservar esa belleza para siempre.

Belleza que sabía, algún día perdería.

-¿Bra…?

Una vos detrás de ella hizo que se sobresaltara, a tal punto, de hacerla perder el equilibrio y caer.

…

…

…

Pan miro una vez más la puerta delante de ella y gruño ante la negativa del dueño de la casa.

Alzo la mano y golpeo con fuerza la puerta para hacerse presencia, esperando inútilmente que su adorado abuelo le abriera y le abrazara como siempre.

Y ahora no lo hacía…

Nadie le abría…

-¡ABUELO!-Grito, pateando la puerta y apretando los puños. Se cruzo de brazos y bufo. _"¡¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?!" _Pensó, desesperada. _"Es imposible que no esté aquí, hace 3 años que no sale de Montaña Paoz" _Concluyo, ante la remota posibilidad de que la casa se encontrara vacía.

Cansada, decidió volar hacia su departamento y no romper la puerta de entrada que se encontraba delante de ella, al parecer ese día su abuelo no estaba de humor para recibir visitas y ella era la que menos quería molestarlo con su presencia. –Pobre Abuelito, Como desearía que encontrara a alguien que lo enamorase y le hiciera volver a la vida…

La ciudad estaba tan perfectamente iluminada por esas luces intensas y reflectores llamativos, los edificios llenos de gente dentro, regocijándose, riendo, disfrutando de la compañía intima de padres, hijos, abuelos, amantes, novios y esposos… cosas que ella no tenía cerca ni por que las deseara tanto. La soledad convivió con ella mucho tiempo, según reflexiono mientras volaba, suspirando entre lagrimas de soledad y tristeza, rogando por un segundo más que su padre siguiera vivo y su madre no se hubiera largado con otro hombre, recordó a su abuelo que en depresión y sentimentalmente débil después del coma apenas y hablaba con ella o la recibía para conversar y disfrutar de un buen momento juntos. Agradeció la compañía de su tío, de su adorado amigo de la infancia, más que su familiar era su amigo. ¡Su confidente, su aliado!

Y Trunks…

Se estremeció al pensar su nombre, quiso regresar volando a corporación capsula y besarlo, abrazarlo y por un breve, muy breve momento pensar e imaginar que Vivian juntos, que los niños dormían en sus cuartos y ellos compartían, después de un agotador día en el trabajo y cocinando y limpiando, un buen descanso en los brazos del otro mientras hacían el amor y se profesaban su amor eterno. Solo un breve momento para imaginárselo... –Trunks-

Esa tarde lo había visitado, se había decidido ir por él y volver a besar esos labios, volver a oler su fragancia tan masculina, quitarle las ropas una a una, lenta y sensualmente como ella misma habría aprendido de sus amigas al pedir consejos de seducción. ¡Ah, esos brazos alrededor de ella! Esos músculos apretarse y tensarse ante su lengua y mirada, recordó con una sonrisa en la boca como grito de placer encima del escritorio mientras la penetraba y la tocaba. ¡Y no le importaba humillarse! ¡No, No importaba!

Pan, hija de Gohan, nieta del poderoso Goku, la niña más fuerte del planeta, la pequeña más caprichosa del mundo, ¡La saiyajin más pura del universo! Subajada por un hombre del cual estaba enamorada, obligada a hacer las cosas más impropias y escandalosas para complacerlo, para mantenerlo contento y evitar que se canse de ella y la eche de su oficina, ¡para evitar que la rechace y ella vuelva a caer en esa depresión en la que se sumía y deseaba morir sin él!

Sin el…

Entro por la ventana, como acostumbraba todos los días después de la universidad.

Avanzo hasta la sala en donde se quito el pesado abrigo que traía para sentirse por un par de segundos más liviana y liberada. Masajeo su hombro derecho mientras iba por un bocadillo al frigorífico y lo encontró vacio. Gruño una vez mas y decidió dormir con hambre, tal vez a Trunks le guste verla más delgada, tendría que mantener hambre por algunas horas y hacer más ejercicio para gustarle, tomo nota mental y entro a su habitación mientras pensaba a que gym ir y costearse la colegiatura.

Se detuvo frente al espejo.

Era fea.

Su minifalda, esa horrible prenda que tuvo que pedirle prestada a una amiga de Calculo, su blusa escotada… ¿Cuándo en su patética vida se hubiera imaginado usar eso? ¡Qué ridícula! ¿Por qué a los hombres les atraían las mujeres que se vestían como prostitutas? ¿Qué tenia de especial una chica con músculos tonificados y abdomen firme con una de pechos y trasero grandes? ¡Tan humillante!

Arranco con ira las provocativas ropas, sabía que con ellas había seducido a Trunks y se las tendría que poner para llamar su atención, pero eso no significaba que ella las aceptara. ¡Por favor, ella era una saiyajin! ¡Nacida para pelear! Le hervía la sangre al pensar en batallas, aventuras, enemigos… ¡No por lucir como una ramera!

"_No soy una ramera… ¡Solo quiero gustarle a él!"_ Pensó, mientras se limpiaba una solitaria lágrima y terminaba de ponerse su pijama. _"Le gusto. Lo sé…"_ Se convenció, mas para quedarse y dormir tranquila y no llorar y abrazar su almohada como nunca quería, y siempre terminaba.

…

…

…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido, sintió un fuerte golpe en la sien de parte de el tacón de alguna zapatilla lanzada como proyectil para destruirlo o matarlo, intención que se quedo en intención, pues lejos de matarlo, simplemente causo el desconcierto del saiyajin de cabellos alborotados que desnudo y sudoroso aun, se levanto y miro a la chica desnuda y excitada que se vestía alado de la cama furiosa y ofendida.

-Paris… ¡hey, Paris ¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS, IDIOTA!-Gritaba sin la menor moderación la chica, intentando colocar uno de sus pechos correctamente en su sostén.

-¡Paris… yo… yo…!-

-¡Ah, ¿AHORA SI TE ACUERDAS DE MI NOMBRE?! ¡Eres un IMBECIL!-Le grito, lanzándole el otro tacón disponible. No podía evitarlo, tenía que descargar su furia contenida.

Y díganme chicas, ¿Si en vez de tu nombre, dijeran el nombre de otra chica mientras hacen el amor con su novio? Si, en efecto, es lo que se imaginan. El pobre Goten se levanto aun con el rostro ruborizado y sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer mientras Paris, su en ese entonces novia, terminaba de alistarse antes de desaparecer de la habitación y de su departamento.

Sin poder ignorar sus buenos modales, el más joven de los Son siguió a la joven chica hasta el estacionamiento. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le preguntaba, avergonzado.

A lo que, enojada y humillada, Paris simplemente se volvió para levantar el dedo de en medio en la dirección del saiyajin, no sin antes desearle unas muy buenas noches al más puro estilo de una mujer despechada y engañada, dejando a un muy estático y apenado chico semidesnudo en el estacionamiento, solo y enamorado…

Como todas las noches.

"_¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que mencionarla de nuevo?!"_ Pensó, pateando la cama en donde minutos antes hacía el amor con su novia, ahora ex novia. _"¡Goten, tienes que olvidarte de ella! ¡SOLO OLVIDATE DE ELLA!" _Se decía, dejándose caer sobre el colchón y sabanas desordenadas y con olor a sexo, mirando al techo y suspirando.

En un momento de inconsciencia, cerró los ojos y su mente inmediatamente imagino un cuerpo desnudo, una sonrisa tímida, un toque suave y virginal, su risita nerviosa, sus cabellos sedosos, sus curvas sensuales y provocativas, ¡esos ojos y cabello azules! ¡Esas miradas y besos en la obscuridad!

Susurro suave y satisfactoriamente el nombre de la chica que tenía en mente entre sueños delirantes y satisfactorios, justo como lo hizo momentos antes, mientras hacía el amor con Paris.

-Bra…

…

…

…

-¿Bra…?

Antes de darse cuenta de que se había caído del susto.

Antes de percatarse de los brazos que la rodeaban.

Antes de percibir las manos que la apretaban.

Antes de mirar hacia arriba y toparse con esos intensos ojos negros que solamente horas antes la habían hipnotizado a tal punto de dejarla inmóvil e indefensa, como muy poca gente la había conocido, como muy pocos la habían logrado asustar, lograrla amansar.

Antes de todo, simplemente escucho su vos.

Esa vos que hizo que sus piernas perdieran el poder que las sostenía, esa vos que causo un espasmo en su estomago, que causo un tirón entre sus piernas y un escalofrió en su espalda. ¡Esa vos! ¡Ese hombre! ¡Ese lugar!

-¿Go…Goku?-

Y la respuesta pareció tardar años, en los cuales la princesa no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos negros, tan cerca, a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. Pensó que la besaría, estaban tan cerca que incluso en un auto reflejo ella entre abrió los labios, entrecerró los ojos y corto la respiración solo lo suficiente para no dejar de sentir ese fuerte aroma varonil que emanaba el saiyajin que la sujetaba.

Si, era Goku.

-Por dios, vine a visitarte y me tele trasporte y… ¡No te he reconocido!-Expreso el alto guerrero, ajeno a todos los efectos que Bra sentía ante su cercanía mientras la sostenía con sus fuertes manos para evitar que se cayera. -¡Estas tan…!-

Quiso explicarle lo diferente que se veía, quiso decirle que se quitara la pintura del rostro y ese vestido tan apretado, quiso cargarla y enseñarle los más hermosos paisajes, quiso besarla y hacer que recordara su amor una vez más, quiso a la Bra anterior… Quiso...-Tan diferente-

El encanto entonces se esfumo, y la princesa entonces parpadeo sorprendida por permitirse seguir en esa posición comprometedora e impropia entre los brazos del guerrero, se separo mientras volvía a colocarse de pie ella sola y se alejaba por lo menos 3 pasos del guerrero, para volverse y encararlo inmediatamente después. -¡¿Diferente?!-Le reclamo, sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

Ante el obvio enojo de su chica, el guerrero simplemente la miro de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros, resignado. –Si Princesa, Diferente-Sentencio inocentemente, mientras veía el rostro de la chica pasar del enojo a la frustración, y luego, a la decepción. Bra se volvió al espejo nuevamente y se miro, analizándose e intentando encontrar el error en su provocativo y sensual aspecto. -¿Enserio me veo tan…Mal?-Pregunto con tristeza en su fino timbre de vos, ya olvidándose de la presencia de Goku y de su incomodo momento a solas.

-¿Mal?- Ahora el saiyajin salvador del universo era el confundido y sorprendido. Se rasco la cabeza y rio tontamente mientras intentaba explicarse. –Creo que entendiste mal Bra, Yo solo dije…

-¡Es tan difícil impresionar a la gente en estos días!-Se quejo la joven exasperada mientras daba un pisotón enojado al suelo y débiles lagrimas asomaban a sus ojos. -¡Siempre exigiendo y exigiendo!-Volvió a chillar, desesperada. En un momento de debilidad se giro hacia saiyajin y avanzo hasta él para quedar frente a frente, expuesta y sin ninguna protección de por medio entre ambos. –Dime… ¡Explícame! ¿Por qué en vez de "hermosa" o "bella" dijiste "diferente"? ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso para una chica como yo?!-

Y ante la mirada atónita y confusa de Goku, la peli-azul se tapo el rostro con las manos y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña, como una inocente e indefensa niña pequeña, ya sin importarle la presencia del hombre delante suyo, otorgándole por primera vez a alguien el placer de verla vulnerable, el placer de verla débil.

Con las manos sobre su rostro y el llanto sobre sus ojos, para Bra le fue muy fácil deducir por el silencio de la habitación que el saiyajin ante la dramática escena habría huido despavorido y la habría dejado sola para lidiar ella misma con su temperamental humor y depresión temporal, además de que nadie jamás se había quedado para ayudarla nunca, ni siquiera su madre en su adolescencia, con sus novios o problemas escolares, con sus cambios hormonales o saiyajines… nadie, jamás.

Pero cuando de pronto, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y la estrecharon contra el mismo cuerpo cálido y musculoso que, increíblemente pareció relajarla y reconfortarla, la heredera Brief sintió por un momento el cariño mutuo que puede brindársele de una persona a otra, percibiendo el afecto en el abrazo y el contacto conciliador que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Se estremeció por un momento, sin saber si separarse de Goku o alejarse para bofetearlo, separarse de ese abrazo tan novedoso, cariñoso y sin malas intenciones solo para regresar a ser la fría y orgullosa princesa, la cual nadie tenía derecho de tocar ni de dirigirle la palabra a menos que ella lo permitiera, a menos que ella lo aceptara.

Y sin embargo, su único y lento movimiento fue recargar su cabeza y hundir su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el aroma extraño a hombre, a algo muy masculino que quiso recordar en su cabeza mientras ella misma descubría su cara de sus manos y se limitaba a escuchar las acompasadas respiraciones de ambos, tranquilizándola, calmándola.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo, jamás olvides eso…-Escucho esa vos suave hablarle al oído, sincera, amorosa. Tímidamente sonrió entre la obscuridad de la habitación, entre la intimidad de la cercanía física, se sintió protegida y por un momento no le temió ni siquiera a su peor pesadilla, ni al peor de sus males, entre esos musculosos brazos, entre la proximidad del hombre más fuerte del universo nadie podría hacerle nada, nadie le diría nada.

Nadie la criticaría ni la juzgaría jamás.

Nunca jamás.

-Goku…

…

…

…

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas Del Autor: **¿Algo está empezando a surgir en Bra? ¿Qué hará Goku ante el temperamental humor de su joven princesa? ¿Pan no sospecha nada? ¿Trunks como reaccionaria si lo supiera? ¿Podrá Goten olvidarse de Bra algún día? ¿Podrá AlexanderMan recibir muchos Reviews por este capítulo?

¡Gracias por leer!

AlexanderMan


End file.
